


Keep Beach City Lovely

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of self insert one-shots/imagine starring every male/male coded character(s) from Steven Universe! This series is request based, so please feel free to leave a comment!





	1. Series Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the following passage.

This series will be a mix of ratings and genres, mainly friendship and romance based, varying from General to Explicit. I'm willing to do Male, Female, Gender Neutral/Non-Binary inserts as well as Poly ships.  
My rules for content are as follows:

•I'm over 18, so I absolutely will not write sexual content  
involving characters who are minors (Steven, Connie, etc.) 

• For the sake of simplicity, gem fusions will be regarded as their own entity (i.e. they'll be their own character and not seen as a combo of their individual gems). If they appear/ are coded as adults, I'll regard them as such.

• To reduce flooding, I will be limiting the amount of comments on each chapter, I will do no more than 10 requests at a time.

Dos and Donts List:

✔Polyamorous Ships (involving two or more characters)  
✔ Lemons/NSFW  
✔ Trans characters/Reader Inserts  
❌ A/B/O  
❌ M-Preg, F*ta/S*ssy, any transphobic shit  
❌Incest/Underage  
❌Bestiality (we are not lewding Lion, believe it or not, that's a  
thing).  
❌Daddy/Mommy Kinks, Age Regression  
❌ Rape/Non-Con  
❌Kinks involving non-sexual body fluids (Blood, scat, vomit,  
etc.)  
❌ Stuffing, Inflation, any fatphobic shit  
➖ BDSM (depends on the kink/subject matter)


	2. Love Come Down- Older!Steven x Reader/Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is having a hard time dealing with some thoughts from the past. The reader offers him solace, both physically and mentally. Angst that turns into fluffy smut.
> 
> Story takes place in an alternate timeline after the events of 'Mr. Universe'. Steven is about 19 in this fic, so his appearance is similar to his form during the training montage in 'Fragments'.

Steven slumped down into a row of woven couch cushions. He buried his face in his hands, overcome by sadness and shame. This was one of the bad moments. Instead of pinking out now, his human side was coming through. Rather than swelling up and being destructive; his negativity went inward.   
It was a year or so after he first started getting the "outbursts". It got to a point where not even the gems, not even the Diamonds, or his dad could help him.   
The only solution at that point was to run away, but not to the wilderness and not to Homeworld

Honestly, he'd been so over Gemkind now. He needed to figure out a way to get in touch with other people. Other humans. He needed to meet someone new. Connie was no longer an option. He loved her to the moon and back, but decided it was time to end things. She was smart, brave, ambitious and had her whole life ahead of her.  
She'd truly gone through hell and back with him. To the farthest reaches of space, battling alien warlords and monsters, watching the Earth almost end twice. And that was it. With all of his problems, he felt like the foreign puzzle piece trying (and failing) to fit into the picture perfect scope of her present and future. Not wanting to hold her back anymore, he ended things.  
Admittedly, with all the life and death situations he's been through, saying goodbye to Connie was the hardest thing he'd ever done. His throat grew tight, coupled with a familiar sting in his eyes. Tears formed and they flowed. He'd grown so accustomed to crying now. He cried so much he wouldn't be surprised if he'd turned into a puddle of drops one day. 

The memory of their last goodbye replayed in his mind once again. The ache, the heaviness in his chest. He'd never forget that look on her face.   
Not since she'd seen White Diamond rip out his gem had he'd witnessed Connie's face contort with such gut wrenching sadness. He could've died right there. 

After that, staying in Beach City was just too much to bear. A constant, painful reminder of the past, of the two of them. He'd decided to leave and make a path for himself, like his Dad did. The only thing he'd left behind was a note, telling his dad and the gems he was leaving. He left no address or number; knowing they'd worry and come after him. He was technically an adult now, so he had to figure this out on his own. 

No matter how much it hurt. 

Keystone seemed a familiar and far enough place for him to end up. He managed to find a hostel during his journey and settled on this being his homestead for now.   
Here he felt at ease, most people here hadn't even heard of Gems. It put him in a strange sense of ease, knowing that no one here really knew of him, of his gem-hood. 

He'd finally gotten an opportunity to live life as a person and not the Earth's ambassador or the Crystal Gems golden boy. In the time that he'd spent there, he'd learned more about what being a human was than he had in the 18 years he'd lived in Beach City. 

Here he could just be Steven, not Steven Universe!, not Pink Diamond's successor, Not Rose Quartz's son.   
Just Steven. Though he had his bouts with depression, he'd slowly managed to get back into his old hobbies. He carved out his own niche and met people like him. People who loved music and fashion and cooking and Camp Pining Hearts. People who actually listened when he talked. 

And there he met you.

It was only a month ago. A group of you guys had gotten together in the common room to binge watch the newest season of the Pining Hearts reboot. You sat down next to him and introduced yourself. With a friendly smile, you told him where you were from and how you got here.   
He did the same (well minus the heavy, half alien heritage stuff). After the first two episodes you’d struck up conversations with him about the show, what the original series was like, and who your favorite characters were.   
These discussions continued and morphed into other topics, and soon enough; the two of you became instant friends. It was the first time in a long time he felt that somebody liked him for him. 

Why couldn’t have things just felt like that forever? Why did he have to be continuously haunted by the past? Things were good for a bit but now, it seemed to him no matter what, no matter where he went, all of this would follow him until he died. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the soft creak of footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs. Steven shakily removed a hand from his face. His vision cleared to see that it was you descending the staircase. 

“Hey Steven how’s it going?” you greeted cheerfully. “Whoa, why’s it so dark in here?”

It took him a few moments to tamp down his tears so he could properly answer you.

“I’m-I’m not feeling the greatest right now Y/N. Actually I’m feeling pretty shitty if I’m gonna be honest.” He choked out between sniffles. “Actually I’m sorry, Y/N it’s-it’s nothing.”

You squint your eyes to get a better look at him in the low light. With your clearer vision, you could make out tears in the young man’s eyes.

“Oh my god, Steven are you crying?” You asked softly. You rushed over to sit by his side, only for him to immediately turn away from you. 

“Steven it’s okay, you don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s okay to cry.” You could hear him quietly holding back his sobs. Between the tears you hear him muttering, insisting he was okay. 

“Steven I know you're not okay. You can talk to me. I know we haven’t known each for that long, but I’m still your friend. I care about you.” You replied, your tone maintaining the right amount of firmness and care.

“I’m-I’m sorry. Things back at home weren’t the greatest.” He piped up, finally gathering the courage to face you. “Sometimes...I remember things from the past, from my hometown. Painful things. And I thought leaving my home would’ve helped to make these feelings go away. But...they're still here.”

Your widened eyes softened. You took a second or two to let his words sink in; and allowed yourself time to choose the right words to say back.

“Oh Steven,” you began, “I get it, I do. Everyone here is ‘running away’ from something. Alcoholics, abusers, control freaks, you name it. Everyone here’s got some sort of cross to bear. And getting away from those things can help, but it's kinda impossible to completely forget about them.” 

You paused for a moment, partially to get your words together, but also to calm yourself as one of your own bad memories came to consciousness. 

From the side of your eye, you could tell he was staring. You realized you got too far gone in your own thoughts. Clearing your throat, you brought yourself back to reality.   
“Sorry about that,” you forced out with a laugh. “Point is Steven. The past will hurt. But with the right help…” You stopped to grab his hand, softly holding it in yours, “And with the right people, you'll learn to live again. You’ll be happy again.” You punctuated your last point by reassuringly rubbing circles into his large hands.  
He mirrored your expression, leaning back against the sofa; letting out a shaky sigh. “God, you sound just like her.”  
At that moment, Steven jolted up out of his daze, covering his mouth in shame at what he just divulged.   
You eyed him quizzically, “Like who?”  
His whole demeanor changed now, pulling his arm away, he tried looking everywhere else but your eyes.

“Like who, Steven?” You insisted. 

You stared at him relentlessly, the seconds coming and going as you awaited his answer.

Though his back was turned to you again, he could feel your burning gaze behind him. 

Unable to deal with the discomfort any longer; he caved.

“Like someone I know. Someone who I used to be with.” He confessed.

You softened your expression, allowing him time to continue talking; if he wanted. 

“This is probably really weird to bring up, but she was very important to me. She was the only one who treated me like my own person. My family put me through...a lot. My mom, her moms, they hurt a lot of people and told a lot of lies. And I always ended up paying the price for their mistakes. And she, Connie, was always there for me. When no one else was. Everyone always pushed their expectations on me. But she just let me be myself.” 

He sobbed as the memories came flooding back, his voice watery and strained. 

“I left home and I left her, I felt that I wasn’t good enough. I still do.”

Scooting closer, you tentatively raised your hand to his face. Noticing he didn’t wince or pull away, you brought your thumb up to wipe away a stray tear. 

Reflectively, you replied. “I’m so sorry Steven. I'm sorry that your family put you through those things. I'm sorry you felt you had no one to turn to. I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries, but, I can’t help but disagree with you. In between the time that we met and now, what you’re saying couldn’t be farther from the truth. You are a wonderful person. So full of light and life. The joy you bring to everyone here, your creativity, your charm.” You noticed him darting his eyes, seemingly unsure how to take your words of praise.

“Not to mention you’re hilarious.” You tacked on.

Steven chuckled softly, “I dunno if I’m that funny.” 

“Please, that bit you did with Travis last night had me dying.” You sniggered.

Together, the two of you shared a laugh at the memory. You took a moment to steal another look at him. Head thrown back and smile wide. He looked so wonderful when he laughed. Seeing his face beaming with such warmth and happiness filled your heart to maximum capacity. You could’ve sworn he was glowing. 

“Steven?” You chimed.

”Yeah?” he answered, sobering up a bit.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? You ever notice the faint freckles on your nose? The way your eyes crinkle when you laugh?” sighing, dreamily eyeing him as you rested your head on your hand.

“Oh-oh um, heh I’ve had my fair share of ‘cutie pies’ thrown my way.” He joked nervously.

“Oh I don't 'cutie pie' does you justice. More like 'phenomenal' or 'incredible'. You know you’re incredible right?” You lilted.

Steven turned to face you directly, getting closer in the process, “You really think so?” 

“Of course.” You scooched even closer, the two of you mere inches apart now, face to face.

You returned your hand to him, cupping his face softly. His tears now dry. His eyes were clear and focused on you. Meeting his gaze, you felt yourself getting lost in the soft umber of his eyes.

What was this? What were you doing? Had you really fallen for him in a matter of weeks? Was that even possible? 

You couldn’t tell really, in this moment, you’d felt something for him that you hadn’t before. Right here, right now, there was definitely a desire in you that was rising and coming to a head.

“Steven, can I kiss you?” 

He jumped, a bit taken aback by your proposition. 

“Um, ha, wow Y/N I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” he stammered, blushing furiously.

You held up your hands defensively, “I’m sorry, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. I’m probably coming on too strong. I’m so so sorry. I’m gonna go.” You blurted out, preparing to leave.

You stood up and turned to head out. Your attempt to leave was thwarted, though. You felt a grip on your forearm, and turned to face Steven once again. His face anxious and pleading.

“You don’t need to leave. I don’t really wanna be alone right now. I’d like it if you stayed. And-and I wouldn’t mind it if you kissed me.” He reassured, his lips pulled into a crooked grin. 

He slid his hand down your wrist to take hold of your hand. You returned the gesture, he gently led you back to the sofa. Standing over him, you leant forward and placed an experimental kiss on his lips. 

“How was that?” you asked, eyeing him curiously.

He took a second or two to respond; almost as if he was savoring it.

“That felt...nice. You can keep going, if you want.”   
You gave him a tender smile, watching the pink rise in his cheeks. He looked utterly adorable. 

Seating yourself flush against him, you turned your head forward. Surprisingly, he met you halfway, closing the space between. 

With lips locked, the two of you officially crossed a relationship threshold. 

Were you still just friends now? You weren't sure, your mind was fuzzy. The sensations of warmth shared between you two were clouding your senses. Maybe you all would ultimately still stay just friends, but at this present time you wanted nothing more than to get lost in his world . To envelop his feelings in every sense of the word. 

Steven was such a great guy, 'amazing' not even coming close to describing him. You'd never met anyone like him before. Even in the albeit short time you've known him, you knew wanted to be a part of his life.

The press of his supple lips brought you back to the reality, the two of you caught up in exchanging a slew of kisses.

You decided to push things a little further. It started with you slinging one leg over his own. Next thing you knew, you were full on seated in his lap. He didn't seem to mind, though.

The two of you paused to catch your breaths. You opened your eyes and were face to face with the young man. You couldn’t believe you hadn’t noticed it sooner. He was absolutely breath-taking. His eyes half lidded and hazy, stared back at your own.   
His mouth turned into a lopsided grin, his soft laughter interrupting the silence. 

You smiled back, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that, I can’t believe you’re this into me? I thought, well, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever like...be with someone else again? Y’know?” He chuckled.

“I don’t see why not.” You placed a chaste kiss to his lips, waiting for a response.

“Well I don’t really know who I am, I don’t have much going for me either.” he sighed, resting his hands on your hips.

“Well, I’d say you're well on your way Steven. And even so, who cares if you don’t have all the pieces together? One of the main joys of life is the figuring out part. Trust me.” you reassured. 

You brought a hand to his face, brushing back one of his stray curls. 

so soft.

"Anyone would be more than lucky to be with you Steven." 

He couldn’t help but smile at your words, bringing his face forward; it was his turn now to plant the kiss.You cheerfully accepted it. Admittedly growing bored with the closed mouth pecks; you decided to get a little adventurous. 

Testing the waters, you poked the tip of your tongue out to give a gentle sweep to his lips. Happily obliging, he allowed you inside. Experimenting, you each took turns; prodding, rubbing each other's tongues. Just to get a taste of one another.

You placed a hand to his chest and brought your body even closer. His yearning was apparent, eagerly getting lost in the exchange. Getting a bit bold, he sucked on your tongue, getting hungrier for you by the second. 

"Mmnf- Steven wait." You called out, pulling away once more.

His half lidded eyes grew wide in distress.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?!" he stammered, going into a repetition of apologies.

You brought your finger to his lips, shushing his clamoring.

"Everything's fine. I just thought... maybe we can take this upstairs?" You asked, looking away coyly.

His smile quickly returned once you confirmed that you were in fact, enjoying yourself. And even He wanted to take things further.

"Oh yeah sure, of course. Lead the way." He laughed.

You stood up. Holding onto his hand, you lead him to the staircase. You kept a cool front, but deep down, you were a bundle of nerves.

Steven wasn't fairing much better either. Whenever you'd pause to look back at him, he flashed you that winning smile. Inside though, he was a nervous wreck.

When it came to sex, his knowledge was pretty limited. He had the vaguest sense of it; getting the birds and bees talk from his dad and witnessing as much movie action as a PG-13 rating would allow. He did have the occasional make out session with Connie, but it never went past kisses and hugs.

Gems had no form of sexual reproduction, so he couldn't exactly get advice from the CGs. 

Although being a hybrid and definitely having a human body; he was deeply uncertain about this. What if his gem half interfered? What if he went too fast? Or grew too big? Gems arent even physically capable of sex, so what if he couldn't even enjoy it?

His mind was wracked with all the things that could go wrong. 

But he didn't want to turn back now. Maybe he could just apologize in advance if this turned out terribly.

-

The two of you finally made it to your bedroom, you confidently striding in with Steven in tow.

"So I guess this is the part where we slip into 'something more comfortable'?" Steven quipped.

You couldn't help but burst into laughter at that. The joke was a tad corny, but coming from him; you couldn’t help it. 

"Steven ha, what did I tell you? You're hilarious." You laughed, slapping your knee jovially. 

“But you could say that yeah.” 

Unsure of what to do with himself, Steven took a seat on the bed; watching you with curious eyes.

You made no haste to shed your clothes, starting with your shirt. You stopped midway when you heard him gasp.

Steven couldn't help but stare. He witnessed other people's bodies before, but something about yours had him entranced. 

In quiet amazement, all he could manage was, “Wow you’re...beautiful.” 

Smiling you looked up towards him, he quickly averted his eyes, his face heating up once more. 

Tossing your shirt to the side, you quickly shirked off your bottoms and made your way over to him. As you stood before him, he looked to you with an expression of awe and curiosity. 

“Thank you Steven.” You remarked, stroking your thumb lovingly across his cheek. 

“I think it’s your turn now.” You joked, a hint of seduction in your voice.

"Oh right." He laughed, with a tinge of apprehension.

Hesitantly, he grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and lifted it off.

It was your turn to gawk now. You stood there in your underwear gazing at him. Your eyes lingered on his form. He truly was breath-taking.   
Broad shouldered and sturdy, his chest and torso were a wonderful mix of soft and strong flesh. Your eyes traveled further down his torso, was that, a belly button piercing?

He was massive. He was angelic; and you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. 

“You okay?” He called, breaking you out of your stupor. 

You stepped closer, planting a kiss on him once more. You allowed your lips to linger a little longer this time.

“Yeah I’m great actually.” You spoke with a smile.

You lowered yourself to kneel before him, running your hands along his legs. Deciding to help him out a bit, you reached for his jeans’ zipper, pulling it down and tugging off his pants. With his lower half finally exposed, you drank in the sight of his thick, plush thighs. 

Your appetite for him was nearly insatiable now, your eyes traveling to the apex of his legs. The sight of his magenta colored boxers that fit so snug over him excited you; his arousal was very apparent now. 

Above you, Steven sat leaning back on his arms. You couldn’t tell from your angle, but his chest heaved up and down with every breath. 

Gripping the comforter, he tried his best to quell his sweaty palms. Tense and fearful of what the next step to take was.   
He was torn. He didn’t want to just jump right in with no prior knowledge. But he also didn’t know how to break it to you that he was a novice when it came to ‘making love’.

Would you reject him? Laugh at him? He didn’t want to disappoint you.

There was no other option, he had to be honest.

“Y/n wait!” He piped up. 

You’d stood up, preparing to shed the last remaining bits of your clothing. You stopped yourself as soon as he called out to you.

“What’s wrong Steven? Do you wanna stop? We can stop if you want to.” You said reassuringly, coming to his side.

He chewed his lip nervously, still held back by embarrassment. Realizing that he could no longer keep batting this around, he let up and finally spoke his truth.

“Before we go any further, I gotta be honest. I’ve never...I’ve never had sex before.” He confessed, eyes drifting to stare at his hands. 

“I do want to do this with you, you’re so beautiful and nice, I just… I don’t want to mess anything up. I don’t want to make a mistake and you hate me after this is over.”

You reached over to hold his hands in your own. Looking to him with care and encouragement..

“I could never hate you, Steven.” You whispered, stopping to place a tender kiss to his palm.  
“The best thing about first times is the learning part. We get to experiment and explore; discover what we like. We can take our time, and don’t worry about me. I wanna take care of you Steven. I want to make you feel as good as I possibly can. To give you every bit of bliss you deserve. I want to make you feel incredible. Would you like that?”

I want to make you feel incredible.

The last part echoed in his mind, and it was strange. His thoughts lingered on that phrase, savoring this.

These new feelings were strange, was this what it was like to be…horny?

Steven knew about love and romance, how even sex can coincide with them. But this was the first time he'd felt that sensation all on its own.

Even still he hadn't grasped it entirely, but he knew how he felt and what he wanted.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. Would you do that for me, please?" 

"Of course," you spoke, the sight of such a heady expression his face was almost too much. You wanted to take him now and in so many ways. But you'd start slow, for him.

You brought yourself closer to him, kissing his lips fervently. He closed his eyes and mirrored your movements, resting his hands on your shoulder. You would love nothing more than to get lost in the sensations of each other's lips and tongues, but you needed to show Steven some love. Every part of Steven.

You nibbled, and kissed and sucked your way down his jaw, to his neck, and eventually made your way to his broad chest.

You brought your lips to his collar-bone. Next his soft pecs, and finally the round, pink peaks of his nipples.

You darted the tip of your tongue out, giving the pink bud an experimental lick.

"Ah!" He yelled, feeling both his legs and dick jump up in reaction.

"Are you okay Steven? Do you wanna continue?" You asked.

He puffed out a breath, quickly replying; "Y-yeah I'm okay. I just-wow...no one's ever touched that part of me before. It...it feels great."

"I'm glad to hear it," you laughed. "All I wanna do is make you feel good Steven. You know why?"

"N-No," he answered, "why?"

"Because," you began, pausing to take a long swipe of your tongue across his chest. "You're amazing."

"You're a fantastic friend." You stopped to kiss. "A wonderful guy."

"I-ah, I am?" He replied between moans.

"Of course." You answered keenly, your voice dripping with desire. "You know what else you are?"

"What?" He asked, his voice was nearly unrecognizable now. The desire in his tone was quite obvious now. 

You'd succeeded in stirring up that want inside him. On the outside you were calm, but on the inside you were giddy at the fact that you'd managed to rile him up.

"Phenomenal."

Kiss.

"Loyal."

Lick.

"Generous."

Suck.

"Fun loving."

Kiss.

"Sexy." You drawled out your last word, emphasizing your point by going back and forth kissing, licking, and sucking until his hot pink buds stood hard at your attention.

Steven leant back, supporting himself on his hands. He couldn't speak, only managing to let out a series of moans. His body grew hotter and hotter, he felt himself straining even harder against the confines of his underwear.

Steven wasnt really much for swearing, but all that changed now. His body was so warm, he was practically sweating. The tension in his boxers was almost unbearable now.

"Oh, fu-fuck. Please touch me Y/N. Please don't stop."

Unconsciously, he began rocking his hips forward, hoping the friction would alleviate the strain.

You paused, feeling him grind himself against you was such a turn on. He seemed so desperate for your touch.

"Do you like this Steven?" You asked with a seductive laugh.

All he could work out was a quick 'mhmm', right now he was too busy focusing on the sensation between his legs. He rested his head on your shoulder, one arm wrapped around your waist. He was steadily pulling you closer to his torso. 

You adjusted your seating so your lower half was directly on top of his. He never ceased his grinding. And from that you could almost see stars.

This time, the thick bulge in his boxers mashed upwards directly against your clothed sex.

A shudder ran through you deeply. You felt your thighs jolt. That split second of friction felt like heaven.

Wouldn't it be fantastic to join him in his movements. The two of you still in underwear, but rutting against each other nonetheless.

The thought of you two just going at it in a dry fucking session. The colliding of your lower halves, steadily getting quicker and the sensitivities getting more intense until the two of you inevitably climax together. Your mouth nearly watered at thr thought. It would be exquisite. 

But it wasn’t about what you wanted right now. Now was the time to lavish Steven in whatever he wanted. Whatever made him feel good. Inside and out.

“Especially inside.” You thought to yourself, laughing internally at your dirty quip.

“Steven?” you called to him.

“Hah, sorry, what-what’s up?” He asked, your voice breaking him out of his lust filled haze.

“I just wanna move a little further.” You spoke, taking the opportunity to remove yourself from his lap.

Kneeling before him, you placed your hands on each of his knees to slowly widen up his legs; placing yourself in between them. 

“Wh-Whoa.” He stuttered out. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him but the sight of you between his thighs, kneeling before him, your beautiful face mere inches away from his...dick.

“That’s what it’s called right?”

This image of you definitely electrified him, feeling his dick jump once more.

You had to nearly force yourself from drooling, you were finally here. This thing that you’d admittedly dreamt of only days after meeting him. What was just fantasy weeks ago, is now a reality. You were kissing him, touching him, and now you were going to taste him.

You took a second to thank the heavens above for this moment.

Refusing to waste anymore time, you gripped the taut elastic band of Steven’s boxer shorts. You took a second to look up at him, making sure he was still comfortable. You nearly fainted at the sight of him. He watched you, giving a silent go 'head. His mop of dark curls was tousled beautifully around his face; a few stray strands were stuck to his dampened forehead. Eyes heavy lidded, he watched you with a soft, yet wanton stare. 

“Keep going, please.” He keened, his voice a delicious mix of both dominance and desperation.

You made no haste, quickly yanking down his rose colored underwear. His member sprung free, you stared at it in awe. 

It wasn’t too long, but god was he thick.

Incredibly so, and curved. It was a sight to behold. His wide tip was brightly flushed and leaking precum.

You could feel yourself dripping with anticipation, you let out an audible gasp. You couldn’t help but be astounded at the sheer size of him, and just to imagine it inside of you. 

You looked up once more to see Steven hiding his face in his arm, his face just as flushed as the rest of him.

“I’m sorry, if I’m being too forward. No one’s ever   
seen this part of me before.”

Breaking out of your stupor, you let out a soft but sweet laugh at his words.

“Steven you don’t have to apologize. I’m here for you to do whatever you’d like. You don’t need to be ashamed of your feelings. Feeling desire is not a bad thing. Sex can be a wonderful thing, especially with someone you care about. Don’t feel embarrassed Steven, you don’t have to hide from me.” You spoke, running your hands along his thighs.

“Let me please you.”

You closed your eyes and brought your tongue to him, giving the reddened head an experimental lick. 

Clean and surprisingly sweet.

He tasted like heaven, and probably felt even better. 

You brought your tongue to the underside of his shaft, giving a licking a long, wet stripe up down it. You held the hardened flesh in your hand, keeping him steady as you ran your saliva slicked lips along the edge. 

The sounds of Steven's moans were music to your ears. You knew he was loving this and it goaded you on further. Bringing your lips back to the swollen tip, you pressed them forward and allowed him to enter your mouth. He was nearly to the hilt, fully rested within the wet confines of your mouth. The heaviness of his shaft on your tongue felt exquisite.

You felt the constant jolts and jitters within his thighs, shaking with pleasure. His repetition of mewls and moans playing out like a sinful symphony. You loved to hear him like this, it encouraging you to go even further.  
Grabbing the remainder of his shaft once more, you pumped him vigorously while you sucked; your saliva obscenely dripped down your chin.

Steven was nearly breathless, he tried his hardest to stay focused but his mind was coming up blank. All he could think about was his body, these feelings he’d never felt before. The heat, the tingles. The warm, wetness of your mouth on him. It was truly something he’d never known, and never wanted to forget.

In the back of his mind, he heard a voice telling him ‘more’.

He looked down to see you knelt before him, eyes closed, completely lost in lavishing his dick.

He’d never been more this turned on in his life. The urge to just grasp you by your hair, hold you tight and fuck the inside of your mouth like no tomorrow sparked within him. He knew though to keep calm, for your sake. 

But god wouldn’t that be a sight. He thought. He snapped out of it, becoming ashamed of his own lascivious thoughts. He should just be thankful that you were willing to do anything with him at all.

His self admonishing was cut short though, with a particular twist of your tongue, you caught him off guard and he couldn’t help but cry out.

“Oh my god!”

Involuntarily, he brought a hand down and buried it into your hair. His grip on your strands were firm but not painful. You didn’t mind it at all, in fact it spurred you on even more.   
Halting your movements, you loosened your grip on Steven’s dick and pulled him out of your mouth entirely. Unwillingly to let up, though, you immediately brought your lips to his smooth, heavy sack; slurping them into your mouth.

“AH! AH! AH! God, Y/N keep going!” He yelped.

You could tell he was close, his breaths were quicker, skin hotter, his moans all growing louder than the first.

You picked up the pace, alternating between sucking and licking him up and down.

Faster went the succession of his moans, it was only a matter of time now. With a quick thrust forward, he stilled his movements. He cried out once more, louder than he had before. His legs shook, vibrating with pleasure. You felt the subtle pulsing of his dick in your mouth as he finally came, spilling his seed onto your tongue.

He pulled from you, his softening member slipping out of your mouth; followed sticky strands of his release.

Visibly shaking, his sweaty and flushed chest heaved up and down. You looked upwards to flash him that winning smile of yours again, making sure to bring attention to the leftover mess he’d made on your lips.

“Shit! I’m so sorry Y/N!” He clamored. “I was so in the moment, I should’ve asked if that was okay first.”

“It's okay Steven,” You spoke quietly laughing to yourself, “I don't mind it. I’m glad you're enjoying yourself. Plus, you’re pretty tasty.” You flourished your last words with a wink and brought your fingers to your lips to swipe up the last bit of his cum. You licked the remainder off, savoring it like a sugary confection.

"Wow," he breathed out "you're...amazing."

It was your turn for a surprise, he leaned over to you. Holding your chin softly in his hand, bringing your face closer to yours and planting a deep kiss on your lips. The action had you taken aback for a moment, but you quickly returned the kiss. 

The two of you separated, unlocking your lips to come up for air.

He still held your face, the lust apparent in his eyes but still holding a level of tenderness. 

He chuckled softly, pausing only to face your gaze.

"You're right Y/N," he began. "I do taste good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter I've cranked out thus far, I think I started off okay. I wasn't sure whether to continue off from the ending, so let me know if you all would like a part 2. Also I've got a lot more requests in the making so stay tuned.
> 
> P.S. I'm really sorry to those who are still looking forward to the Steg and Lars fics, I know I said I'd have those posted first but I've just gotten complete writer's block with these two fics. I'm working through it and I promise have them posted as soon as I can.


End file.
